


Answer

by Mochi_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, It's still kinda symbolic of Marco's death, Jean and Marco are broken up, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean couldn't believe how stupid of a mistake he made.</p><p>Sequel to "Just Be Friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

Humans make mistakes, they're imperfect beings, if they were perfect, Jean wouldn't have made such a dumb mistake. Currently, he was standing under his pastel blue umbrella, snuggling up to his adorable boyfriend Armin as the harsh rain pelted the asphalt. Across the way, was a haunting mistake to Jean, the one that got away, the one Jean was sure was the love of his life; his ex-boyfriend, Marco.

_In my mind the memories turn slowly, moments when I thought of you only  
Though our time has passed and gone, the world keeps moving on..._

Jean made the dumbest decision of his life just before graduating high school; he and Marco had been fighting and growing distant, all the while Jean was steadily growing closer to Armin. One day, all of his pent up tension from not having done anything with Marco overflowed, while staring at Armin as he explained the lengthy procedure of some physics problem they had been doing, Jean leaned over and planted a firm kiss on Armin. Not even half a second later, Jean moved away and sped out of the Arlert house; Jean didn't know why it happened, it just did, for a second, Armin looked like Marco and he cracked.

_Marco..._

The guilt was eating him alive, should he tell him? He had to, but would he forgive him? It would probably crush Marco, he was too sweet a guy to even think of doing something similar. _God dammit_ , why did he have to be so stupid?!

When Jean finally told him what happened, Marco reacted accordingly; hurt, upset, betrayed, confused. Honestly, Jean felt the same, he didn't understand, how he could throw away a five year long relationship? Marco ran out of his house in tears, Jean slowly trudged his way into his room, and threw himself under the covers and didn't leave his room for the whole weekend; confident that he would never find love again.

Armin was his saving grace, the poor boy felt responsible for the whole incident, but if Jean thought about it, their breakup was a long time coming; Jean mentioned it in the argument, the two hadn't been active together like how they were when they got together. It wasn't a good reason, and Armin agreed, but the blonde comforted the heartbroken teen nonetheless. The two grew closer after that and a month later, the started dating.

_Met another boy long after you, I'm doing fine and he's doing well too.  
And we're as close as can be, a perfectly matched dream._

I honestly surprised Jean, what did he do to deserve a second chance? He thought himself as the scum of the earth and here was Armin, shining light into his dark world. The boy was a godsend, a true blessing, Jean had really come to love Armin.

_But what about Marco?_

Marco was Jean's first serious crush and relationship; back in elementary school, he thought he liked Mikasa Ackerman, but he learned he only convinced himself he did to upset her brother, Eren Jeager. He realized he liked Marco more than her by sixth grade when the two went to a school dance together and without dates, they slow danced together, the close contact made Jean fluster and his heartbeat quicken. Marco was his first love, how was he supposed to get over him?

_I know it's strange to look back with such devotion_  
_On something I thought my heart would never mend._  
_The sound of you calling my name gives me the notion_  
_That though we're apart, we're together 'til the end._

Brought back to reality by feeling Armin quake from a breeze, Jean decided for them to head out. Jean looked across the street and saw Marco was still standing under the canopy of a small shop, with a smile, remembering all the good times they had, waved to the other and walked down the crowded pavement.

He decided, he wasn't going to get over Marco. There would always be a part of him that loved him, and that made him happy. Perhaps, one day, they could start over; as friends.

_Our story is over, our time somewhere behind us_  
_I once heard you say, 'Sayonara, it's the end.'_  
_So long as this feeling never fades between us,_  
_I know that we'll always stay the best of friends._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from rockleetist's fandub of the song.


End file.
